Is It Love?
by discohippie4ever
Summary: With a game of Truth and Dare, Julie and Adam relizes their true feelings for each other. Will change the rating to R with further chapters. Go to my Julie 4 Adam website k: www.geocities.com/julie4adam


Disclaimer: I do not own the ducks. By the end of the week my Julie + Banks = Luv site should be up. The addy is: www.geocities.com/julie4adam e-mail me at: disco_hippie69@hotmail.com with your story.  
  
  
  
Is it Love?  
  
Julie Gaffney woke up startled, he had, had that dream again. She looked around, making sure no one had seen her. She rose to her feet and walked down to the bathrooms. She applied cool water to her face before walking off to her bed. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "I heard you get up last night" Connie Moreau, said before eating her toast. "Oh.. I needed to go the toilet" Julie lied. "I heard you gasping, are you sure you don't have a boy in our room that your not telling me about" Connie said cheekily Julie smiled politely at Connies attempt to be funny. "Hey baby" Guy Germaine said, giving his girlfriend a kiss. "Hey geeger" Connie replied, giggling. "Ick.. Knock it off" Averman replied, "Not all of us can stomach the sight of saliva being shared". Julie had to laugh. "Not all of us are jealous" Charlie replied before Guy had a chance. "Yeah," added a very confused Guy. "Hey guys," replied a very red in the face Adam Banks. "Let me guess.. oh I know you and Candy just happened to be making out and now face up to 2 lunches" Charlie replied ever so nicely to Adam. "Hello to you to" Adam replied. "Hi!" Charlie replied. Adam rolled his eyes and took a seat next to Julie.  
  
"Hey Jules," Adam said smiling. "Hi Banks" Julie muttered eyeing Averman who was making kissing noises. They stay quite for a while, not knowing what to say. Adam was about to say something when the bell rang. "let's go Jules, we've got Mrs Horsham" Connie yelled, yanking Julie by the arm. "I 'was' going Connie" Julie said sighing. She looked back at Adam and smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Right then, who can tell me what state was first discovered" Mrs Horsham asked the class. As usual no one said anything. A note fall on Julie's desk. She knew it was from Connie, no one else had yellow notepads. She opened it. Jules, Can't make it to the Study Session tonight. Guy is taking me to the movies. Can you and Banks do it? Cons  
  
Julie couldn't help but laugh, her and Banks, "do it". She smiled at Connie and mouthed yes. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Banks" Julie yelled out the blonde haired boy. "Banks" Julie yelled out a little louder. Adam turned around. "Hi Julie". "Hey Banks, listen Guy and Connie are going to a movie tonight, so me and you will have to do the project tonight" Julie told him. Adam smiled, "Sure". "Great, I'll see you around 6:00 ok?" she asked. Adam nodded. Julie smiled. "Um Julie, your kinda scaring me, with the smiling thing" Adam replied. "Doh!," Julie muttered under her breath. "C-ya!" Adam yelled running down the hall. "Good one Jules, make him think you're a loser" Julie said outloud. She then realised what she had said. "Eew!, I do not like Adam Banks!" she said to no one, before walking off to her next class. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Hi" Adam said to Julie, before putting his books on the table. "Hi" Julie replied. "You look nice" Adam said looking at what she had chosen. It was only jeans and a top. "Thanks?" Julie replied confused. "Only trying to make a conversation," Adam replied, looking at bit embarrassed. "Sorry," Julie muttered. He sat down and they began to work. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Julie looked at her watch, the time was 7:55. "I'm so bored!" Adam wined. "Ditto," Julie agreed. "I know!, let's play truth or Dare," Adam suggested. Julie just blushed. "Ok, you go first, Jules, Truth or Dare?". "Truth". "Wuss.. Anyway truth.. Hmm.. I know do you like anyone on the Hockey team?" Adam said smugly. "Adam!" Julie replied shocked. "Its that or Dare and I have a nice one for you" Adam said cheekily. "Fine, Yes I happen to have one" Julie replied. "Ooh who?" Adam asked. "Truth or Dare?" Julie asked, trying to change the subject. "Dare," Adam said winking. Julie laughed, "Ok then, take off your shirt". "Whatttt!" Adam replied. "C'mon mr daredevil, take it off," Julie sniggered. "Fine!" Adam replied, trying off his shirt. Julie gasped. He had a nice body. "Um.. Well done.." Julie whispered hoarsely. Adam took Julie by the hand and ran to the table behind the bookshelves. "What now?," Julie whispered. "Truth or dare" Adam whispered back. "Dare" Julie declared. "Ok then.. hmm. I dare you to kiss me" Adam replied. "What?," Julie yelled gobsmacked. "Go on then," Adam replied. "Fine!," Julie muttered. She leant in and kissed him. Adam deepened the kiss. Julie put both arms around him, him lying her down. Julie shot up. "No, I can't do this." she replied looking at him. "Julie.. don't go." Adam whispered, looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry" she replied, before running off.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Next Chapter Spoilers. Adam and Julie get nice and hot. So I am going to change the rating to R.  
  
Thank You!!!!! Email me at Disco_Hippie69@hotmail.com  
  
( 


End file.
